The Path to Darkness
by ice.cream.and.hockey
Summary: Twins Bellatrix & Draco Malfoy have a plan, to make Harry Potter a dark wizard. But Bellatrix is just like her aunt and when she meets the Dark Lord everyone is effected. Harry loves Bellatrix, but is he the only one being played?
1. Dark Twins

***I do not own any Harry Potter Characters***

_**May 11, 1991**_

Hello, my name is Bellatrix Anne Malfoy and I am ten years old, turning eleven in a few days. I have a twin brother named Draco and we look exactly alike, except for our eyes. His are a soft bluish-gray and mine are purple with silver flecks. Our parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy of the Most Ancient and Proud House of Malfoy. We are what people in our society call purebloods. Some people would say that we are a normal English family, but we have a secret.

Our family belongs to the world of the magical, and yes I mean everything you can think of: fairies, goblins, dragons, trolls, unicorns, vampires, and wizards, and so much more. The magical world has stayed hidden for millennia; we go back all the way to Merlin. Our kind has lived in peace, that peace only being disturbed when there was the rise of a Dark Lord or during the witch hunts of the 17th century. Of course the muggles-_non magical humans_- only managed to get rid of a handful of us.

The most recent Dark Lord came to power about five years before we were born, in 1976, he called himself Lord Voldemort. And the wizarding world called him _You Know Who _or _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _His followers called him the _Dark Lord _or_ Master._ My parents were part of his group of followers, called Death Eaters, and we fought the Light wizards and their leader Albus Dumbledore. He is also the headmaster at the school that we will be attending.

Anyway, everything was going downhill for the Light, the Dark Lord was winning, but on Halloween 1981 he visited the Potters. And according to my mother and father he was defeated by the disgusting half-blood Harry Potter. How in the bloody hell does a one year old defeat the greatest dark lord in history? But enough about the Dark Lord let me tell you about Hogwarts.

When a wizard turns eleven, they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A wizard will attend for several years, until the age of maturity-seventeen. And while we are there we learn about everything the magical world has to offer: potions, transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, flying, divination, arithmancy, and ancient runes.

Mine and Draco's favorite subjects are DADA and Potions, but probably because our Uncle Severus is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and DADA because well a dark family needs to know the dark arts.

Now based on what I said earlier about half-bloods, let me tell you I can barely tolerate them. And I absolutely hate the mudbloods. My parents say that I take after my aunt Bellatrix when it comes to the Dark Lord and blood purity, but I take it as a compliment. *

_**May 15, 1991**_

Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to me and Draco! Happy Birthday to Us!

When I woke up this morning I had to keep in my squeal of excitement, squealing is not suitable for a pureblood. I climbed out of bed and ran across the hall to my older bothers-by three minutes- room. I jumped on his bed any yelled,

"Draco! Get up! We get our Hogwarts letters today!"

"Ugh, go way Bella, it's too early to get up, and we don't have lessons today."

"I'm not leaving until you get up." I stated with a pout on my face and my puppy dog eyes. There was no way he could resist my puppy dog stare, and I was right, he caved.

"…Fine." He sighed and got up to walk over to his dresser. "I'll see you down stairs."

"Yay." I jumped up and ran back into my room to put on the new robes I got just for my birthday. It's a tradition for me and Draco to get what I call 'birthday robes' every year. This year they were a deep purple silk with silver stitching that matched my eyes perfectly. Draco's robes are probably gray or silver this year then. But I was wrong, when I met him outside the dining room I noticed that he had on deep emerald green robes with golden stitching on the sleeves. _Wow those look nice_, I thought.

Right as Draco lifted his hand to knock on the closed double doors our house elf Dobby opened the doors. Draco and I think he tries to hard. When we walked in we saw our father seated at the head of the table while talking quietly to our mother who was seated on his right side. As they heard the door open their conversation ended and they looked towards us.

"You look wonderful, my darlings." My mother told us as she looked over our robes.

"Good morning father, mother." Draco and I stated simultaneously, as we sat down across from each other at the table.

"We will be going into Diagon Alley today to pick up your school supplies after Severus comes over for lunch." Father informed us.

"Would Masters like to be eating breakfast now?" Flabella, another one of our house elves, asked.

"Yes, Flabella." My mother stated before starting a conversation with Draco and I. "When we go into Diagon Alley today we will getting your wands, robes, and school supplies. Severus will take you to retrieve your potions kits; he knows which are the best."

"Can we get our wands first?" I looked over at Draco when he said this, and I could tell he was just as excited as I was to get rid of our practice wands. Our own wands would be so much better than the old practice wands or stealing our parents' wands.

"Yes, that will be our first stop, and then we shall go to Madam Malkin's." Father told us without looking up from this morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet. HARRY POTTER TO GO TO HOGWARTS_ it read, ugh Harry bloody Potter is going to be in our year.

That was the last of our conversation during breakfast as we all preferred to eat in silence. After breakfast we all went our separate ways: Father to his study, Mother to the drawing room, Draco to the quittich pitch, and me to the family library. I absolutely loved reading. **(Hogwarts letter's came during breakfast)**

After finding a book on Dark Curses and how to use them I sat down in the chair by the fire and read for about three hours before Draco came and told me that Severus was coming through the floo. Setting my book down I followed my brother out of the library and down the stairs just in time to see Uncle Sev step out of the fire place. I ran over to him and jumped to give him a hug while squealing, "Sev."

"Nice to see you to Ana Bell, happy birthday." Severus always called me Ana Bell because he never liked my aunt Bellatrix after she married Uncle Rodolphus and went kind of crazy. "Happy birthday Draco." He told my brother as he set me down to give my brother a welcoming hug.

"So what did you get us? We haven't opened anything today so let's get a move on." I told him while dragging him into the family room. He just chuckled at my antics.*

Stepping into the family I noticed my mother and father already there with our presents on the table, Draco's wrapped in black and silver and mine wrapped in green and silver. Our future house colors. Severus greeted Lucius and Narcissa before we sat down to start opening our presents.

"Now just so you know, we didn't buy either of you a broom this year because according to the Hogwarts rules first year students are not allowed a broom stick." Father informed us. With that he and mother handed us our presents, but we took them with a frown on our face because we knew that the best gift wouldn't be there.

Twenty minutes later we had our presents opened. I loved all of mine, there was a lot of jewelry and books; my two favorite things. My favorite though was the necklace that Draco got me, a golden heart shaped locket with a sapphire diamond in the middle, if I opened it up it showed a picture of me and Draco when we first learned to fly when we were five. The other side was a picture of the family that was taken about four months ago. It was beautiful and I never wanted to take it off.

I think Draco's favorite gift was the silver ring I got him with a serpent in strike position with bright rubies for eyes. It is similar to the ring of Salazar Slytherin except Slytherin's serpent had green eyes.*

We apparated to Diagon Alley, and let me say I absolutely love apparating, the feeling you get when you think you can't breathe to suddenly come out in a completely different place. It's wonderful how your one place then ending up a place miles away in the blink of an eye.

So first stop, Ollivander's, he's the wand maker. Walking in the bell chimed above the door, you could see piles and piles of dusty rectangular boxes throughout the store, and you could smell the wood. _Great_, I thought, _I've been here not even one minute and I already don't like it._ Then an old man that I'm guessing to be Ollivander came out, he had crazy white hair and a slightly dazed look about him. And when he spoke his voice was quiet and had a dreamy quality to it.

"Bellatrix and Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to see you, here for your wands I assume."

Of course were here for our bloody wands you idiot, that's the only thing you sell.

"Ah, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I remember your wands well; ten and three quarter inches, holly and the claw of a griffin, very sturdy and strong. And Mrs. Malfoy; nine and one eights inches, birch and the tail of a unicorn, very swishy and great for charms work."

"Yes, well our children would like their wands please." Father told him, it doesn't seem like he likes the man very much.

"Yes, yes, well ladies first, now which arm is your wand arm child?"

"Left." And with that a roll of measuring tape came forward and measured all sorts of things. I don't see why my shoe size and the distance between my eye brows affect my wand. But whatever.

"Ok, try this." He handed me a light brown wand, almost white in color. "Holly, ten inches, core of a unicorn. Just give it a swish and flick." Nothing happened. This went on for almost twenty minutes, and with each wand the wood got darker and darker.

"This is one of the darker wands, but let's gives it a try yeah." He handed me a wand that almost looked to be black. "Blackwood, eleven inches, core of basilisk venom." I stood there gob smacked, how do you get basilisk venom into a wand? Where did he even find the basilisk? I didn't even grab the wand I was so shocked. My father had to push me forward saying 'go on' with what seemed like a little awe in his voice.

When I grabbed onto the wand I felt a rush of coldness run through the body and I shivered. But not a bad cold, it was almost comforting to me. And I didn't even have to do that swish and flick, the second I grabbed onto the wand black and silver sparks shot out. I was almost giddy when I realized that this was my wand.

"Well…the wand chooses the wizard…hmmm…interesting, very interesting." I really wanted to ask what was so interesting but I didn't dare, it was Draco's turn now.

"Is your wand hand your left hand to, young Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." And the process started all over again, but as my wand colors got darker his got lighter.

"Try this one, yew, eleven inches, core of basilisk skin." Ok, where is he getting these cores of basilisks from? Wasn't the last one sighted over 50 years ago? And once again, there was no swish and flick needed the red and black sparks flew out of the wand on their own accord.

"…Powerful wands your children are wielding Lord Malfoy…powerful wands indeed…very interesting."

"Yes, well the price if you please Ollivander." My mother asked.

"Yes, yes, that will be 18 galleons." My mother practically shoved the money into his hands and we high tailed it out of their. Still maintaining the Malfoy poise. Draco and I were still shocked with our new wands, but we kept them inside our robes as we walked towards Madam Malkin's after our parents.

**What will happen next, how will the twins react to Harry Potter? And the train ride? Will there be enemies or allies in the first year students of Hogwarts? To Be Continued…**


	2. Must Be a Slytherin

***I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter***

**~However all characters NOT mentioned in the book are mine~**

_Thoughts are italicized._

Mom and dad told us they had to go meet Uncle Sev at the apothecary in Knockturn Alley and that Draco and I were to go to Madam Malkin's. They would be there by the time we were done with our fitting.

Draco held the door open for me as we walked inside and one of the assistants had us stand on two of the empty platforms.

When Madam Malkin came from the back she was carrying two sets of black robes with the Hogwarts crest. From where I was standing it looked like one set of female and one set of male robes.

"Hello dearies, lets get you fitted for your school robes and then we'll see if I can get you anything else."

"Yes ma'am." We replied simultaneously.

"So, put these robes on and we will wait for my assistant to come back and help me with your fitting."

As Draco and I took off our 'birthday robes' and put on the Hogwarts robes another boy came in. He looked to be about eleven years old with jet black unruly hair, but he looked somewhat familiar to me. But he also looked utterly lost.

_Ugh, aren't the mudbloods suppose to be given a guide or something, _I thought somewhat angrily.

But then Madam Malkin walked up to the boy while Draco and I were waiting for her to come back, but we turned around when she gasped. I heard a mumbled 'Harry Potter' come from one of the assistants as I schooled my face into a mask of indifference. But as I looked at the boy closer I noticed that unruly Potter hair that my father told me about and those Avada Kedavra green eyes that mom mentioned a couple of times, but my eyes also shifted to the scar.

My studying of the boy was interrupted when my brother spoke.

"Don't stare Ana Belle, let him think we don't care that he's Harry bloody Potter."

"What are you thinking Draco?" He was up to something and I was going to find out what it was.

"He will be in Slytherin by the time we're done with him."

"What!" I whisper yelled. "How are you going to get the boy that defeated the Dark Lord into the house of Salazar Slytherin?" This would never work, it was a stupid idea.

"Shhh, he's coming over here, act natural, and this will work because your going to help me."

Luckily Potter took an extra minute to get over to where we were standing and we already had an assistant measuring various parts of our body.

_And here comes Potter, wonder what he'll say._

"Hello, I'm Bellatrix and this is my brother Draco, who are you?" _Like I don't know already._

"Harry Potter." He said quietly.

"Oh so you're a first year to right? What house are you hoping to be in?" Draco asked. _Gryffindor_, I thought.

"House?"

Wow, he really seemed clueless as to the houses; well I guess it's my turn to answer.

"The houses you get sorted into at Hogwarts. There are four: Gryffindor for the rash and brave, Ravenclaw for the calculating and intelligent, Hufflepuff for the honest and loyal; bunch of pansies I think, and Slytherin for the sly and cunning. I'm going to be in Slytherin though, that house is the best."

"Oh, well probably anything but Hufflepuff, I don't think I'm that loyal. But how do you know what house you're going to be in? Don't we have to wait until school to find out where we will be sorted?"

"Well our entire family has been in Slytherin, and it's just one of those things that you know will happen because you know that you will fit in best there."

"Oh, well I wish I knew what house my parents were in…"

"…They were in Gryffindor." I stated a little reluctantly.

"Oh, well I'll probably be in Gryffindor then."

"Oh, well that's ok I guess, just don't listen to people when they say that all people from Slytherin are evil, they are just discriminating against us." Draco said, I could tell he was trying to plant a seed of doubt and maybe it was working because something flashed in his eyes. It was gone so fast that I couldn't tell what it was.

By now Draco and I were done with our fitting and Madam Malkin came back carrying ten robes, five for my brother and five for me.

"Here you go dearies, is there anything else I can get you."

"Yes, they will take two sets of gloves and scarves each, green, silver, or black please." Our father stated while coming up behind us and handing Madam Malkin 35 galleons when she came back with our stuff.

"Come Draco, Bellatrix, we still have much to do." I noticed he was completely ignoring Potter.

As we walked off Draco and I turned at the same time and said, "Goodbye Harry." Our smiles could be described as slightly evil if you knew us well enough.

* * *

Our last stop of the day was Gazma's Pet Emporium; we still needed to get Draco's owl and my cat. There was no way I was buying an owl because I wanted something I could keep with me for a long time and I could always use Draco's owl if I needed one.

After looking at all of the owls – I didn't think they were all that special – Draco found a tan eagle owl. He names him Kronos, after one of the Titans.

"Come on Drake, help me find a kitten." But what I really wanted was a kneazle, because they were more magical and had the power to become a wizard familiar. Hogwarts doesn't allow the students to bring kneazles but since they can disguise themselves as cats I had a chance of sneaking one in.

Heading over to the appropriate section of the store I noticed about thirty cats/kneazles and a bushy haired buck-toothed girl dressed in muggle clothing, a mudblood. She looks like a first year to. And just my luck, she wanted to talk to my brother and me.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you buying a cat as well? You must be going to Hogwarts to? Right? Well I've read all about the houses in _Hogwarts: A History_, where are you hoping to be placed? I think I'll be in Ravenclaw, the fact that they base their talents on education seems like just the place for me."

_Talk much_, I thought.

"Back away mudblood." Draco whispered threateningly. I could tell she didn't know what it meant but she did know it was an insult. _Maybe she will be in Ravenclaw, _I mused idely.

"No need to be rude."

"Look, we don't have the time to deal with you so why don't you go home and cry to mommy ok." I told her. Ya I'm cruel, deal with it.

And just like that she ran off crying. _Well_ _that must be a new record_.

After a few minutes of browsing my eyes settled on a kneazle –don't ask how I can tell the difference, its just a gift of mine- its body was completely black with one grey ear and one brown paw. I had never seen an animal like it before, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I knew exactly what to name her to, Nyx, after the Primeval Goddess of Night.

When mother saw my choice she couldn't help but be sucked in her beauty just like I was.

* * *

_**August 28, 1991**_

The past months have been unoriginal for Draco and I, we go to lessons, we eat, we attend parties, and I play with Nyx.

In our free time Draco has managed to convince me that it was a good idea to get Potter in Slytherin, because what would be worse than the Lights savior being apart of the house that nurtured the Dark Lord Voldemort.

I think he sees this as something fun, but I'm looking into the future. If the Dark Lord was to come back then there would be nothing to stand against him when he takes down the Ministry of Magic. And he most likely wouldn't keep Potter once he had his powers restored; he would most likely dispose of him quickly. And then I would be in his favor, I would be one of his most valueable.

Yes the Dark Lord would be unstoppable and I would be rewarded greatly for bringing the Potter boy to our side.

* * *

_**September 1, 1991**_

Today's the day. The day we go to Hogwarts and the day my long-term plan is put into motion. This has been all I could think about the last three days, but this will not work if Potter isn't sorted into Slytherin. Oh yes I have to make sure he ends up in my house.

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Draco, Bellatrix, come down, we must apparate to the train station." Mother called up the stairs.

Draco was in my room with me playing with Nyx, so when we heard her I picked up the slightly larger kitten and walked down the stairs with Draco at my side.

* * *

_The train station…_

"Now remember to write the second you get to your dormitories alright. I want to know how the sorting went."

"Yes mother." We replied while she gave us bone crushing hugs.

"I'll be sending you a package in about a week, make sure you share and enjoy."

"We will, I promise."

"Now remember, get good grades, no trouble, and don't get caught." Father told us while giving us a rare smile.

"Ok, we have to go, we love you, see you at Christmas." I yelled as Draco and I made our way onto the train ten minutes before we left the King's Cross Station. I set Nyx on the seat as Draco put our trunks into the compartments and waved as my parents made their way to the apparation spot.

Looking around the station I saw about seven red heads making their way from the barrier towards the train with one black haired boy following them. Weasley's and Potter, that does not go with my plan.

"Hey Dray, look, it's the weasel clan."

"Bloody Gryffindors, the lot of them." He muttered angrily while looking out the window.

"Potters with them" I informed.

"That's not good. Well we'll just have to talk some sense into the boy then."

"They don't even know he's The-Boy-Who-Lived, pathetic. Oh, and Draco, if you ruin our plans I'll have you thinking you're a Light wizard by the time I'm done with you."

"Ohh, evil, I like it." He replied while laughing.

"Yes, well, we'll wait for the train to leave first, besides it doesn't seem as if he wants to talk to the smallest weasel boy."

"That's interesting; still we must get him to our side."

"Of course."

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Come on Bellatrix, time to find Potter." I smirked and set Nyx down on the seat before following my brother out of our compartment.

Since we were at the back of the train we started the long walk forward. After walking halfway across the train and seeing no sign of Potter we saw a group of giggling girls. _They are bound to have seen Potter,_ I thought. I nudged Draco and whispered an 'ask them where he is.'

So he sauntered over there and talked to the girl with dark brown hair, 'hey.'

'Hi' she whispered back shyly. _Oh my god kill me now_, I thought.

'I was wondering, if any of you lovely ladies could help me with a little problem.' He said. Wow he sure was laying the charm on thick. The group of three just giggled and nodded their heads.

'Well, I'm looking for my friend, Harry Potter, and I've had some trouble finding him. Would any of you know where he is?'

Giggle. Gag. 'Ya, he's a few compartments that way.'

'Thank you. I'll see you soon girls.' Then he turned towards me, 'Let's go Ana Belle.'

But I was already walking, looking into the compartments for that black hair. And a few minutes later I found him…with a red haired boy.

Just outside the compartment I whispered to Draco, "Don't make him hate us by insulting the weasel, he needs to be a Slytherin." I just got a small nod in reply as we both slid open the compartment doors.

_Bellatrix_, **Draco**

"_Well, well, well, Harry Potter, it's been a while since I saw you_." I said while stepping into the compartment with Draco right behind me.

"GET OUT MALFOY! NO ONE WANTS A SLIMY SNAKE IN HERE."

"**Now, now Weasley that's rude."**

"_Yes, we just wanted to catch up with Harry here." _I turned toward the mentioned boy_. "So, why don't you come with us for the rest of the train ride?"_

"**Yes Harry, some of us are better company than others."** He said while looking directly at Weasley, who whenever he looked at Potter stared at his scar. Pathetic.

"Why would he want to be friends with you Malfoy brats anyway? We all know that he'll be in Gryffindor so why don't you leave us alone." Oh bad choice Weasley.

"_Now, now Weasley no need to be rude. See what I told you Harry, we face prejudices."_

"Yeah, I see what you mean. ...Yeah, let's go catch up."

"**Good, choice Harry. Now let's go before the blood-traitor does something he'll regret."**

"_Come on, you can meat Nyx, you'll love her."_ I said as we walked out of the compartment.

Draco and Harry were already walking down the hall so as I shut the door I turned and cooed "Bye, bye Weasley." With a mocking wave and an evil smile, before turning and following after my brother and our new _friend._

* * *

**~Please review i need to know if i should continue, and i'm getting a little stuck on what should happen next so any ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**~Thank You For Reading!**

**~Authors Note: Feb. 7, 2010: hey to all my readers, i would really appreciate it if i could get some feedback for this story or else i won't know where to take this or if u guys want anything special to happen. I know how i want the story to end but i have no idea how to get it to that point so if anyone could give me an idea for what to do i may be able to incorperate it into the story. thank you. Read and Review**


End file.
